The Darkened Shadow
by BrokenshadowTheUmbreon
Summary: Its about the life of a umbreon princess in equestrian
1. The Life of a Princess

**_Hi, i'm new to this website... I am Brokenshadow the umbreon and I hope you enjoy my future books! :D_**

**_Ok this first chapter is _****_a little bit short but oh well it'll get longer I promise..._**

**_Please Follow, Like, and Review :D_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Life of a Princess

Dawn shines dimly through through a small window making a faint light in a small dark bedroom with glowing rings on the floor and dim glowing crescent moons on the walls. A large faintly glowing full moon in the dead center of the ceiling. A princess umbreon no more then 11 years old slept beside her black stallion with light and dark lie mane and tail, mate in their silky, black twin bed. There were two cribs beside the bed that held a male eevee and a female pegasus. The eevee's name was Blackmoon, he was silver with black hair, and white rings around his paws and his tip of his tail was black and white and he had majestic emerald jade eyes with a personality of a quiet, serious, and stubborn male. The pegasus was a black female with black and blue mane and tail and dazzling sapphire blue eyes. She was spunky and very curious, but fiercely loyal. The young umbreon awoken early and got up out of bed making sure she hadn't disturbed her sleeping mate. She smiled and left the room silently. She slowly and quietly closed the door and had her crown on her head. She padded over to a guard, who just got out of outdoor night guarding. She smiled and dipped her head in greeting," Good morning Guard..." She said casually. The guard bowed," Good morning, Princess Brokenshadow." He said. She smiled," Any weather changes and news?" She asked wishing to know if she received a letter from the great flyers 'The Dark Racers' to see if she became a member. The guard nodded," Yes, your highness a black pegasus gave me a letter to give to you... Oh! And this package too." He hands her a package with a letter on it," And also no weather changes at all your highness..." He said bowing. She smiled," Thank you sir." She dipped her head and padded over to the dining hall. She read the letter and let out a squeal of happiness from what the letter said and opened the package. Inside was a Dark Racers outfit customized to fit her. She smiled in glee and shout,"YES! YES! YES!" She bursted out.

Twilight Sparkle came in the room and walked out to Brokenshadow still half asleep," What's with all the commotion?" She asked using a hoof to rub her eyes. Brokenshadow's face was still over excited," I have become a member of the Dark Racers!" She said happily. Twilight let out a giggle in reply, she loved seeing the 11 year old happy and being social. She thought of a way to get Brokenshadow something to do and she smiled," I have an idea..." She ran out of the room to get Pinkie Pie up. She planned a congratulations party for Brokenshadow's achievement, just like they did with Rainbow Dash.


	2. Darkened Memories

**_Hi, i'm new to this website... I am Brokenshadow the umbreon and I hope you enjoy my future books! :D_**

**_Ok this first chapter is _****_a little bit short but oh well it'll get longer I promise..._**

**_Please Follow, Like, and Review :D_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Life of a Princess

Dawn shines dimly through through a small window making a faint light in a small dark bedroom with glowing rings on the floor and dim glowing crescent moons on the walls. A large faintly glowing full moon in the dead center of the ceiling. A princess umbreon no more then 11 years old slept beside her black stallion with light and dark lie mane and tail, mate in their silky, black twin bed. There were two cribs beside the bed that held a male eevee and a female pegasus. The eevee's name was Blackmoon, he was silver with black hair, and white rings around his paws and his tip of his tail was black and white and he had majestic emerald jade eyes with a personality of a quiet, serious, and stubborn male. The pegasus was a black female with black and blue mane and tail and dazzling sapphire blue eyes. She was spunky and very curious, but fiercely loyal. The young umbreon awoken early and got up out of bed making sure she hadn't disturbed her sleeping mate. She smiled and left the room silently. She slowly and quietly closed the door and had her crown on her head. She padded over to a guard, who just got out of outdoor night guarding. She smiled and dipped her head in greeting," Good morning Guard..." She said casually. The guard bowed," Good morning, Princess Brokenshadow." He said. She smiled," Any weather changes and news?" She asked wishing to know if she received a letter from the great flyers 'The Dark Racers' to see if she became a member. The guard nodded," Yes, your highness a black pegasus gave me a letter to give to you... Oh! And this package too." He hands her a package with a letter on it," And also no weather changes at all your highness..." He said bowing. She smiled," Thank you sir." She dipped her head and padded over to the dining hall. She read the letter and let out a squeal of happiness from what the letter said and opened the package. Inside was a Dark Racers outfit customized to fit her. She smiled in glee and shout,"YES! YES! YES!" She bursted out.

Twilight Sparkle came in the room and walked out to Brokenshadow still half asleep," What's with all the commotion?" She asked using a hoof to rub her eyes. Brokenshadow's face was still over excited," I have become a member of the Dark Racers!" She said happily. Twilight let out a giggle in reply, she loved seeing the 11 year old happy and being social. She thought of a way to get Brokenshadow something to do and she smiled," I have an idea..." She ran out of the room to get Pinkie Pie up. She planned a congratulations party for Brokenshadow's achievement, just like they did with Rainbow Dash.

The party was a hit and also a lot of fun. Brokenshadow smiled a lot and never frowned and everything. Her kids were already 4 months old and walking and eating soft solids. Her mate, Moonstorm was happy and dancing with Broken. The pair were cute as she nuzzled each other from time to time. The happiness was overwhelming that by the time the party ended Broken had fallen asleep. Moonstorm chuckled and took his black furred mate to bed and the sleeping twins.


End file.
